My name is Serenity Johnson
by hellodarkness88
Summary: A normal day, a normal girl. The day Serenity Johnson uncovered family secrets that were...special. Reviews are all welcome, positive criticism only.
1. Chapter 1

_**This Story is for a project in my 8th grade ELA class. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 1 Serenity's POV

Today was an average day, just like any other Serenity Johnson had ever endured. She walked out of the bus parking lot to inside the school, chatted with her circle of friends, then went to her first class. Boring. Second class. Math. Boring except for the heated argument between the teacher and some random know-it-all kid. Third class was where things changed. World History- and the names of her Parents written on the board. Puzzled, confused, curious even, were some of the feelings she felt when walking to her seat in the back corner of the class. The teacher, Ms. Ritter, began with a bang. Quite literally. She slammed her fist on the desk at the front of the room, causing all the students to look up. "Today we will be learning about the history that shaped many of your parents. They lived in a society where people like us were called Divergents. Divergents had an aptitude for more than one faction, as they were known. Dependents took a test and this so called aptitude test served the purpose of telling the dependents about who they were. They would fit into a faction based on their dominating traits. They were either selfless, kind, honest, intelligent, or brave." she said. "There were exceptions, though. These exceptions were called by a different name, one that has been forbidden to speak. We will just call them special. Two of these special people brought us to where we are today. Their names are Six Prior and Four Eaton. They saved the city from a dominating power caused by the intelligent faction. This faction was destroying specials, and they would not stop until they opened a secret file, which led them outside the fence that surrounds the city. This file contained a video. Your task this semester is to create your own distopian society. You will each take an aptitude test like the dependents did, and will be given a faction to live in. The names are:

Selfless- austerity

Kind- concord

Honest- sincerity

Intelligent- Highbrow

Brave- skookum "

The class gasps. "In addition, you will be asked to move into their old city for a month, living the life they did, with your parents should they want to go. This trip is free of charge and all of you must go" she concludes with a grim smile.

-Oh no, The page broke and i can't put it back together!-

Serenity POV

I walk home after school, still thinking about her World History class. There were so many questions she needed to ask. _Why are my parents so important? What is the word they were called? Will they go with her to the city? What about Gma E?_ By the time i'm done thinking, im up on the front porch of our house. I open up the door " Momma, Daddy, I'm home" I yell. "Sara, what did you do in school today?", Momma yells as she walks down the spiral staircase in the middle of our 3 story smart home. I sit down at the table and she follows suit. " We kinda learned about the um, uh, special war from about 17 years , Momma, your and Daddy's names were up on the board. I gotta take an aptitude test and move into the city, hopefully with you?" I say. Momma sighs, then gets out of the chair. "Im going to call your father, stay in the house, and try not to break anything." she says. I walk up the staircase to my room, which was quite large, according to Christabeth, my friend. I laid down on my plum purple mattress, pulled out my phone, plugged in my headphones, and bobbed my head to the music, eventually tiring. I curled up into a ball, and fall asleep to the interlude of Enter Sandman (Metallica).


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for all the good reviews, again, this is a project for my ELA class**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm only gonna do this once, but i don't own Divergent**_

Chapter 2

Tris Pov

Why would the teachers remake the horrors of the old society? Why was I brought into this, I didn't want my daughter to know about this, and I didn't want to go back, but I guess I'll have to deal. The only problem is, what will Tobias say? I sigh inwardly and groan. I picked up my phone, and called Tobias at the facility he monitors. _Ring…..ring….ring " Hello, this is Four speaking"_ he says. "Hey honey, when you get home, we need to tell Sara about our past, apparently they talked about in school today and… well, you're not gonna want to here the rest, but we'll discuss it when you get home" I respond. He sighs. "Well, I knew she would find out, but I had hoped that we wouldn't have to tell her so soon". "I know, but what starts keeps going, I got to go check on Sara, see you when you get home." I say. "Bye". I hit end call, then set off to go get Sara.

Serenity POV

I wake up to see mom and dad, at the end of the bed, and they don't look very happy. I confused at first, but then I realize the time. I went upstairs at 4:15. It's 5:27. Crap. Mom has her arms crossed, and dad has an exasperated look on his face, almost as if he were tired. "Serenity Andreice (Ayn- Dreece) Johnson, why were you ASLEEP for 3 HOURS?" mom yells. "Ummmm, I woke up early and couldn't sleep?" I suggested. She still looks unconvinced, but then sighed, and sits down on the bed. "Your father and I would like you to read this book". She hands me one titled "Special". She continues " It's the story of… your father and I. Think it might help you understand some of what you're going to be doing.". "I'm going to assume that means we're going on the trip". She nods, then tells me that dinner is in 10 minutes. I sigh, then go down the stairs, to wait at the table. My phone buzzes;

" **UNKNOWN NUMBER"**

 _I know where you live, Serenity Johnson. I know about your family, friends and everyone you love. Follow my instructions and no one gets hurt._

Shocked, I doublel check to make sure i wasn't seeing things. Dad could probably hack it, but then I might lose all of her pictures, contacts, passwords, EVERYTHING. Instead, I just shrug it off, and sit down. Momma walks over to the table with a pan of Chicken and Potatoes cover with gravy sauce. I lick my lips, then scoop potatoes and a piece of chicken onto my plate. As I put my napkin in my lap, my phone buzzes again. Crap. Momma and Daddy turn their heads so that they are facing me. "Serenity", momma chides, " No phones at the table." I put my phone back into my back pocket, then dig in. Momma asks Daddy about work, to which he mumbles a response. I don't pay attention to the conversation until Momma's manicured fingernails are flashing in fornt of my face "What?" I ask stupidly. Daddy sighs and says " Your mother and I want to know if you would like either of us to tell you about the- he takes a deep breath- aptitude test". I respond in the most ingenious way of blubbering an ummmmmm, well idont evenknowwhenitis sowhynotjustwaitalittlewhile. Daddy just nods, as if he caught every word i said. Momma clears her throat. "Well, Sara, you know you can talk to us about anything,and we don't want you to be afraid. Just remember that sweetheart". I nod, then put away my dishes. When I get about midway up the stairs to my room, my phone buzzes agin

" **UNKNOWN NUMBER"**

 **Good job. Keep pushing them away, your next orders will be at the city. Remember my promise, because if you mess up, then someone gets hurt.**

 **Tell anyone and they ALL die.**

I walk up the stairs and fall asleep, listening to my mother and father.

 **A/N:Again, thanks for the reviews. This is a SCHOOL project, so no profanities will be used, and there will be no sexual activity. Any questions, recommendations, comments, Let me know in a review! If you want something to happen, send me your idea and I will try and work it into the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is going to be the last one unfortunately. I will need to end it but the next "Book" will be posted** _ **very**_ **soon;)**

Chapter 3 Serenity POV (Time skip to day they move into Chicago)

Today we go to Chicago. Mom and Dad are going to the faction called "Skookum". Me, I'm waiting in the cafeteria of the so called school building, waiting to take my aptitude test. Some dude walks out of an office and says " Hello dependents, you will be staying here for the next month or so. When we call your names, please go into the room that is numbered accordingly with the order of the 5 names called." He continues speaking, but I tune him out and slouch on the table. All of a sudden, a woman who bears great resemblance to my "dead" grandmother begins talking."Here are the first names, and they will not be in alphabetical order, will Hunter Farmer, Danica Hayes, Barbara Priore, Gregory Black, and Gracelyn Jones please enter the rooms." I recognize the first three names. Hunter is my cousin, Danica is a prissy girl who lives down the road from me, and the name Prior sounds really familiar for some reason. When they all come back, the lady speaks again. This happens maybe 2 more times before I hear the first dude speak up. "I will now take over for Miss Eaton-Johnson. Will Hailey Graven, Serenity *cough* Johnson, Kyle Hayes, Johnathan Pedrad, and Leila Nouhsavayong please enter the rooms." I stand up from my bench, stretch, and walk into the 2nd room. A woman wearing all black turns to me. "Sara, I need you to sit down in the chair and drink this please". Nothing can begin to describe how much my nervous level went down. It's my mom's best friend, Christina Farmer a.k.a Aunt Chrissy. I grin and sit down, taking the shot glass from her and downing it while she attaches wires to my head. She smiles back at me and goes to sit down at the computer. Then darkness takes over.

I appear in my old house. In front of my are two binders. Binder one has Safety written on it, and Binder 2 has Survival in it. On the ground in front of each basket is a map of the city around the building. A voice thunders "Choose" it says. I stand there starstruck and grab both binders while stepping on the map. Then they both disappear. I am left with the map and a basket that has a knife in it and a basket that has a glitching branch with 3 apples on it. I sigh, then take the basket with the knifes. The scene fades and i am standing outside my house. There is a rifle in my hand and a pistol in my belt. Several knives are hidden in the lining of my boots. I look on the map and there are instructions on the side. "At the place where nothing is inside, but is fun filled for children, you will find the child in need. Fail to save her, and die." I walk to the center of the little area we live in, named Bear City. There is a small bench by the sandbox, and I go sit on it and pull out the map. Speaking out loud, I list all interpretations of what it may mean, and use a stick to write it in the sandbox. "The place where nothing is found, could be the dumpster, but no kid would have fun there. Then if we look at the fun filled for children part, then it could be here, but the hollow part is untrue. Wait. The Hollow." I exclaim. As a kid, i would go there with the school group and we would play hide and go seek around the trees. So i would guess that the girl is hidden in the big stump that the seeker counts inside.

It takes me 5 minutes to get to the Hollow. I run over to the big stump, hearing the whimpers of a child. I look over the edge to see a small girl, maybe four or six **(A/N: wink wink)** with blonde hair and green eyes. I hear the rustling of leaves behind me and see a harsh looking dog, with rabid eyes. I unsheath two of my knives, and stand between it and the girl. I turn around and the rope tying her hands together, and give her a small, blunt knife. "Cut the ropes, and try not to get yourself" i tell her. She nods, and I turn back to the dog. Slowly walking nearer to it, I speak in a soothing voice "here puppy, I don't want to hurt you". The dog sits down, cocks it head, then barks. Its panting and wagging its tail. I reach out and pat its head before turning back to the girl, only to see her get out of the stump, and the dog running to her, teeth bared, snarling and spitting. I tackle it and turn around, making it's head hit the stump. The scene fades and I am back in the third room, and Aunt Chrissy is staring straight at me. She walks over to me and then whispers "you are very special. And i mean special, special". I nod then she tells me "You got everything but sincerity. Honey, go straight out and act like nothing happened, do not tell anyone but your parents, they will single you out and force you to be their slave. The worst thing you could do would be to tell anyone. Now go!".

I walk outside, hopefully keeping a straight face. I sit down next to Hunter and put my head in my hands. I hear voices calling my name, but pay no attention. I fall asleep to a quiet school bell and shuffling feet. Hunter shakes my shoulder. I groan and stand up, only to fall flat on my face. I feel strong arms pick me up. Then it all goes black. I hear a voice say "Serenity Johnson, you will go to skookum or this will happen to your mother." Images flash by my closed eyes, each one more disturbing than the last. It all goes black again and I hear the voice say "remember…"

End Of Book One


End file.
